


Bound

by CleanFootApplesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dominatrix, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Running, Running Away, Slavery, Slaves, Supernatural Elements, life style, new home, owning, possible triggers, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFootApplesauce/pseuds/CleanFootApplesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without trust we fear, and trust is everything important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The scent of expensive cigars, costly perfumes, strong cologne, and sweat filled the expanse of the room. An old theater transformed into an auction house, though not just any general auction house, human auction; slaves. 

Sitting in a small bench off to the left side of the stage, I waited for the auction to begin; I needed a new slave, with all hope, tonight I’d find what I’ve been searching for.

Lights began to dim, signaling for buyers to sit down; the auction was about to begin. With bored annoyance, I watched as girl after girl was brought out to the stage, and auctioned off to the highest bidder. Finally it began; the first male was brought out onto the stage. As the auctioneer spoke briefly about each male, I took my time looking each over; there was always a lack, either too small, submissive, weak, scared, or young. After the twenty-seventh male was brought out and auctioned off I was just about to leave, then they brought him out onto the stage.

Everyone seemed to pause and glance at me, “Mine.” I whispered under my breath.  
The leader of a wolf pack caught my gaze and held, his silent question completely clear, he was going to buy the slave for me. With a nod to the Alpha, I accepted the gift. 

Then the bidding began, my gaze never left the male slave on the stage; his blue-black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail from his face, high cheek bones, a thin slash of a mouth that was currently set in a grim line, dark eyes though he was far enough away that I was unable to see their color. He stood tall, towering over the auctioneer, his stance self-assured-a warrior, a fighter. The sudden bang the gavel brought me back from my thoughts.

I watched with sudden elation as the Alpha came over and knelt before me, “Mistress, a gift for your birthday,” I placed my hand softly against his cheek,” I hope it pleases you.” His smooth voice carried across the room.

“Thank you, Reen,” I told him as I pressed a chaste kiss against his mouth, “I will go and retrieve my gift now.”

Reen stood, then gave me his hand and helped me up from me seat. I smiled softly then left the crowd and walked back to the area where the slaves are picked up. 

Once seeing me, two guards brought my slave over to me; his wrists were shackled and he looked at me as if I was a mere child. Knowing full well what his reaction would be, I put myself within two feet of him. Fast as lightning, he pulled me against him, wrapping the chains at his wrists around my neck; he wasn't choking me, yet. Then he was, just by bringing his hands up, my air supply dwindled though I managed to grab ahold. I wasn't even touching the ground, but with the little upper body strength I was able to pull myself up just enough to breathe shallowly. He, of course, noticed it- my lack of immortal or supernatural ability.

“You’re human.” He said this as a statement, surprised, but now he knew what everyone else knew, I was indeed human.

“If you don’t release me, then you’re going to face a very slow and painful death.” I managed to tell him. Seconds passed as he mulled over my words, then my feet touched the floor and he unwrapped the chain from my neck. The guards growled at him as I lightly rubbed the abraded skin. It was going to bruise; I've always bruised easily.

“It’s okay,” I murmured to them, “can I have the key?” The one guard handed me the key to the shackles and I then turned to my new slave, “I can’t unshackle you now, but I will when we reach our destination.” He accepted my words with a nod, I took a hold of the chain, efficiently leading him out of the building and then to the black SUV that waited beside the back door. I opened the back door of the SUV and pointed inside, silently telling him to get in, he did and I climbed in after.

“Are you going to behave yourself, or do I need to put you asleep as well?” I asked him.

“I’ll behave, for now.” He muttered to me. I accepted his words with a nod then tapped the glass that separated my driver from the passengers. The SUV rumbled as the driver took it out of park and the vehicle began to move. 

Wondering if he’d talk or not, I waited a few minutes to see. Instead he continued to stare wordlessly out the tinted window, so I put in my earbuds and began to listen to music.


	2. Chapter Two

_“A slave, me. I’m a slave.”_ I stared blankly out the tinted SUV windows _. “I can’t accept this. No, I won’t.”_

Turning my head I noticed that the girl had put in earbuds, I could hear the music spilling out from where I sat. _“She can’t possibly be the person who’s my master...or could she?”_ With a humorless laugh I shook my head, _“No, she can’t be, she’s too small, too weak, it’s probably some old man who needs manual labor done.”_

A frown formed on her face, then a small groan filtered out of her slightly parted lips. I realized then that she had fallen asleep. A grim smile broke out on my mouth, _“I could take the key, unshackle myself and then, whenever we arrived at the place, I could run….but what about the girl? She’d surely be punished if I got away.”_

A street light shined through the SUV window, flashing the already darkening bruise around her neck. I grimaced, _“She’s too vulnerable, defenseless, too innocent. I can’t put her through punishment.”_ Another soft groan left her lips. I let my gaze travel over her, “ _She’s not beautiful...but she’s not ugly either.”_ She looked too young, _“Can’t be any older than nineteen.”_

As my gaze traveled down, I noticed what she was wearing; a tight, low-cut light purple blouse tucked into a clinging black skirt that was half-way up her thighs. Unable to stop my roving eyes I looked down over her legs, pale, ivory skin. My hand twitched with wanting to reach out and see if her skin was as soft as it looked.Shifting my gaze back up to her face I noticed that she still slept. With another soft noise she moved slightly, sending her skirt up even higher, I caught a glimpse of light purple panties.

The SUV jolted , and I watched as her eyes snapped open, wide, afraid, then clearing, checked, controlled; she glanced over at me. I stared back, letting my gaze glide down her body then back up to her face. She followed the path I had taken, noticing what I could see, her face broke out into a soft blush. I watched her pale, small hands adjusting her skirt; they shook. When her clothes were completely righted her eyes found mine.

In an attempt to to intimate her I stared her down, she lifted her chin and held my gaze, _“Few don’t look away.”_ Then feeling like I should, I asked, “Are you okay?”

“What kind of question is that?” she threw back, giving me a look I couldn't figure out.

“You had a nightmare.” I answered bluntly.

“I know.” Came her own answer.

 _“She sounds tired.”_ I thought absently.

Just when I was about to say something else the SUV door opened, I watched as she was helped out by a man in a suit. Once on her feet she turned to me, the man wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

“Come, I bet you’re hungry.” Her simple command made my stomach let out a small growl, I carefully got out; the shackles making it slightly difficult. “I almost forgot.” She murmured softly to herself. I watched as she pulled the key out of her blouse, then she looked up at me, I understood her silent inquiry, “I won’t attack you.”

She smiled softly and stepped forward, unlocking first the shackles on my wrists then kneeling in front of me and unlocking the shackles there. Looking up from where she knelt, her eyes locked with my own, then slowly she stood, graceful, small.

Another smile appeared on her lips, “Come.” Then she began walking towards the entrance of the large manor, the man in the suit looked at me, waiting. With an annoyed huff, I followed after he, knowing that the suited man was behind me, prepared for anything. Unable to stop myself, I watched the swing of her hips as she made her way up the stairs to the front doors. When she made it to the doors, one opened for her and she turned back to me, “Issac will take you to where you can eat, then he’ll show you to your quarters.” Then turning to the man she called Issac, “I need Zachariah right now.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Issac answered with a slight bow.

 _“...Mistress? It’s her-but it can’t possibly be...Mistress.”_ I found myself shaking my head slightly, _“a mere slip of a girl thinks she can control me.”_ I pressed my lips together irritated, _“she’ll only discover just how wrong she is, no one holds power over me.”_


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to my chamber felt longer than usual, I almost fell over until I caught myself. Mentally exhausted and physically drained I leaned against the hallway wall, my legs were unsteady. I glanced down, my four inch black pumps which gleamed in the light.

Just when I was about to lean down and take the shoes off, a large, male figure knelt before me, “Mistress, may I?”

“Yes Zachariah, please.” I murmured grasping his broad shoulders to steady myself as he slipped the pumps off, “Carry me back to my chambers.” It wasn’t something I’d usually demand of my slaves, but the events throughout the day had worn me down. I just wanted safety and to sleep protected.  Zachariah stood then, holding the pair in his one hand, “Here, I’ll hold them. “ I told him reaching out to take them from him, he said nothing and let me grasp the shoes by their heel, then without further ado he bent down and lifted me up into his arms. “Oh.” I murmured softly, surprised. He cradled me in his arms and I laid my head against his shoulder, letting the tension from the day bleed out of me.

“Mistress?” He questioned softly, his breath lightly skimming over the top of my head.

“Yes?” I asked changing the angle of my head to look up at him, “What is it?”

“Would you like me to massage you before you sleep?”

I shook my head lightly, “No, no, it’s kind of you to ask, but I just wish to go to sleep.” He nodded slightly and continued the walk to my chamber.

A few minutes passed before we reached my chamber door, Zachariah changed his hold on me slightly then opened the door, he stepped inside then used his foot to push the door closed.

“Just set me on the bed, please.” I told him, he did so without a noise.

The mattress sunk slightly around me and I stretched with a sigh, my hands roaming without reason over the soft, lilac bedspread. I began unbuttoning my blouse, sleepiness making my hands fumble slightly.

An exasperated huff brought my gaze up to where Zachariah stood, “Here, let me.” He said taking a step towards me.

“I can do it.” I argued weakly.

He only shook his head sharply, “You're practically dead on your feet, Mistress, let me.” When I said nothing he finished the distance between us and leaned down slightly. Zachariah finished unbuttoning my blouse, then drew it off of my shoulders and down my arms. He worked efficiently, unzipping the side of my skirt before sliding it down my legs. Zachariah stood, leaving me on the bed in my undergarments to place the dirtied clothes in the clothes-hamper. He returned to where I sat and gave me a soft smile. “ Are you positive that you don’t want a massage?” He questioned lightly.

I shook my head again, “It’s okay, I just really need to sleep. Would you stay?”

“Yes, Mistress.” He lifted me off the bed, then set my on my feet beside it and drew back the comforter and sheets, after doing that he picked me back up and placed me carefully on the bed. Then Zachariah stripped down to his briefs and joined me on the bed, I moved so that we were right against each other, his arms came around me instantly and pulled me closer against his bare chest. “Sleep well, Mistress.” He breathed against my temple.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I was led by Issac down a series of hallways until he pushed open a set of doors and stepped inside, I followed him inside and paused at the entrance. A large, pristine kitchen sprawled out before me, four other slaves were already inside, “That’s odd, their all male.”  All movement paused as the other slaves noticed my intrusion.

“So she found him?” asked a light blue haired male who was sitting on the one countertop.

“It would seem so.” Issac told him with a slight shrug.

“He doesn’t seem very talkative.” muttered a dark haired male who sat at the one table with a book in his one hand and a notebook before him.

“Mistress wanted me to bring him in to feed him.” Issac informed the others.

“I don’t know, it already looks like he ate one of the guards from the auction.” joked another male who sat on the floor as he combed through his honey-brown hair with his fingers.

“Don’t scare him Terrance.” scolded the last of the four who quietly took a sip out of the glass in his hand, “What would you like to eat?”

I only shrugged.

“He hasn’t spoken a word, he’ll probably eat whatever there is.” Issac told him.

The light blue haired male walked up to me and lifted his chin slightly, “We’re about the same height, you can borrow some of my clothes until Mistress takes you out to get your own. By the way I’m Terrance.”

“What is all of this? It’s like they’re just spending time with a friend, like this isn’t a mansion and they aren’t even slaves.”  I gave him a nod, he leaned closer.

“You need a shower after you eat. Too much time in an auction house, it’s a surprise Mistress even stayed as long as she did-she hates it there.” I noticed how a few of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

“Terrance…” muttered the one who held the drink, “calm down.” Terrance merely shrugged and the other male sighed slightly, “I’m Fridolf, do you have any food preferences?” When I didn’t reply he sighed lightly again then began to busy himself around the kitchen.aaa

The male on the floor watched Fridolf move around the kitchen then he looked back to me, “If you ever do decide to talk, my name is Fox.”

I noticed how Fridolf paused and cut Fox a stern look-a silent message was passed between the two, Fox ended up looking away first, an apologetic look on his face.  

“After you eat I’m going to show you to your chambers and get some clothes for you to wear.” Issac told me. I gave him a curt nod in return. A few minutes passed then Fridolf stood at the table and was setting down a plate with a simple sandwich on it and a glass of water, “Drogo, could you move your notebook, please?” He asked the male who was reading, Drogo looked up from his book then picked up his notebook and laid it on his lap. “Thank you.” he told him then looked over to me, “Well here’s your meal, come on, you can’t stand there forever, it’s simple, but good.”

“I wonder what all of their stories are, so diverse, but all work together well, it’s a surprise…”  I mused before walking over to the table and sitting down in the one of the open chairs. I could feel all of their eyes on me, watching to see what I’d do. Reaching out I grabbed the sandwich and lifted it to my mouth, I could already smell the cheese and meat it contained, I took a bite and fought down a noise of pleasure-Fridolf had been right, it was simple, but it taste was like Heaven. Even though I attempted to take the meal slowly I ended up eating it like it was my last, I finished it with the glass of water then leaned back slightly in the chair, “That was perfect.”

“Well if you’re done, we can go and I’ll show you your room.” Issac told me.vv

I stood up from the chair and turned back towards the door, Issac nodded and pushed the door open and held it for me. I made my way out then he began to lead me again through the maze of hallways and doors.

The walk was shorter this time, and Issac opened a door wide and gestured for me to go through, I went inside and he followed after, “Mistress made it simple, you’ll be able to pick out whatever you’d like in it later.”

I nodded, it was a very spacious room, just the simple-needed things were in it now; a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a desk and chair, three windows filled the room with waning light. Issac moved over a bit and turned on the bedroom’s main light source, the room was just a simple cream color-nondescript.

“It’s not much now, but as I said, Mistress will later take you and you’ll be able to decorate it however you want.” Issac repeated, “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you your bathroom.” Issac moved over to the one door in the chamber and opened it, “It’s rather large, like the others, made for larger people.” Issac told me making a wide gesture to the bathroom. “Here’s where the shampoo and other things are, towels and such.” Issac said opening the cabinet under the sink. ”I’ll leave you to shower and clean up, while you do that I’m going to go and get some clothes for you to change into afterwards, I’ll just put them on your bed.” Issac left me standing in the bathroom.

 “All of this is mine?...that can’t be right...this all seems so off...all of this…”

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Ropes cut into the sensitive flesh of my wrists, blood is dried and caked across once clean skin- new red flows out of fresh cuts and abrasions, slithering over and through the cracks made by the old, dead blood. I’m covered in dirt, sweat, blood, while the sound of running water and screaming echos in from the distance. A single shudder of fear runs down my spine until I pass out again-then there’s pain- always so much pain. I wake to a hand coming down again towards my face- I flinch and let out a soundless scream- my vocal cords are a mess of twists and turns-gone now from the harsh use that they went through. I can’t take much more- or so I think-it hurts. Pain-always so much pain. I hang my head in pain, in an attempt to hide my face from the cruel hits of the ghostly figure that torments me. Blood is slowly cleaned from my face by the tears that eyes cannot hold._

_“That’s it, cry, more- I want more!” Another bruising hit lands on my already broken rib cage, another empty scream breaks free from my mouth- tearing my broken lips and sending a new flow of blood into my mouth and down my throat. “So beautiful, so fucking beautiful. I want more! Give me more!” I cry out again as I feel the sharp blade of a dagger as its repeatedly stabbed into my legs. Pain-always pain. “Don’t you dare pass out now. I’m not done!”_

_The ropes are cut down and I land on the blood stained floor in a heap, the ghost pushes me onto my back with his foot. Pain breaks out across my body from the new position I‘m in, another blow lands across my side. Instinctively I curl in on myself in an attempt to save myself from the pain- another shock runs through me as the ghost kicks me in the back- harsh pain spreads out along my spine from the blow._

_“I told you-I’m not done!” Another wordless scream is pulled from my broken throat-more blood fills my bloodied mouth- another silent tear falls down my cheek, intermixing with my blood._

_“...pl-please..” The word falls unbidden from my mouth, regret and dread fill my gut, no, no._

_“What did you say?!” More pain, I stay silent. The ghost moves me again, picking my limp body up and holding me by the throat against the soiled wall. “Good girls don’t open their mouths to speak.” Pain shoots through me more as he again stabs me with the dagger. I cry out-_

__**  
  
**

“-Mistress! Mistress!”

I struggle against the person I can’t see, “No!” hands pushing, fighting outwards at the body against mine.

Hands grab my shoulders firmly, warm, gentle. I freeze. “Mistress. Mistress, I’m here.”

Silent tears run faintly down my face, “I’m sorry- so sorry.” I begin to pull away from Zachariah, embarrassed by myself, scared that I hurt him.

He pulls me close, not letting me move away, “Mistress, don’t, please.” Warm, strong arms wrap around me, comfort me; his one hand rubbing my back light, slowly. “It’s okay.” Zachariah murmurs softly against my temple, “It’s okay.”

I find myself slowly drifting back into sleep, my head resting against Zachariah’s chest, my body enfolded by his own, “It’s okay.”


	6. Chapter Six

A pained scream brought me out of my slumber, _“What is that? No, who is that? One of the other males perhaps...but it sounds too feminine, could it be the girl? Mistress? ...another nightmare like the one she had in the car. Hm.”_  I pushed back the warm bed sheets and made my way to the bedroom door, _“I wonder if she’s okay…”_  I shook my head sharply, _“No. It doesn't matter. Even if the male slaves already here seem to care for her-it’s a lie, all a lie to get me on her side. It won’t happen. I won’t join her flock.”_   I turned away from the door and went over to look out a window, _“It’s raining. Can’t see much...there isn’t any bars, nothing to keep me from getting out of the building, I could leave.”_  That thought lingered in my mind as I stared out the window, _“I could leave…”_ I moved away from the window then back over to my bed, _“Now I can’t sleep,.”_ I shook my head in frustration then left the bed and walked into my bathroom, _“I don’t need another shower..it’s been forever since I could properly bathe, since I’ve felt warm water on my skin that didn't leave blisters.”_   I ran a hand through my still damp, shoulder-length hair, _“It’s been so long since I’ve felt human.”_  I shook my head sharply and once more took my hand through my hair, _“I haven’t even been here long and I’m already becoming attached to the things I’m allowed.”_ A frown form on my mouth and I looked in the mirror. _“What has happened to bring me here? This child-this slip of a girl, how does she have all of this? The male slaves she already has treat her different than anything I’ve ever seen-it doesn’t make sense.”_ I took a seat on top of the bathroom counter and leaned back against the wall. _“I get all of these privileges, all of these things. I’m treated more like a human and less like a slave- I don’t understand. These other male slaves, they seem so happy, or at least content here. Is this a place I’ll be able to call home?”_  I shook my head sharply, it wouldn't help having those kinds of thoughts, of thinking that this place could be a home, no matter how it seemed at first-it’s true colors would eventually break through, _“And then-then I’ll know exactly what all of this really is.”_  I nodded to myself and got up from the countertop and walked back into the bedroom. Rain beat louder against the window glass, thunder rumbled across the darkened sky, a flash of lightning reflected my grim face in the glass and I turned away, _“I’ll have to wait awhile, but it shouldn't take very long.”_  

 


	7. Chapter Seven

A soft brush of lips against my forehead woke me from my slumber, opening my eyes I saw Zachariah’s smiling softly down at me. He pushed my hair from my face and kissed me on the cheek, “Good morning, Mistress.”

I smiled lightly in return, then I remembered all that had happened earlier in the morning, “I’m sorry, I-”

“Shh..it’s okay.” Once more I found myself wrapped in his arms, he sighed against my hair, “Don’t be sorry, you can’t stop them.”

I shook my head in return and began to prepare myself for an argument when a knock against my chamber door startled me, I untangled myself from Zachariah then walked over to the door and opened it slightly, Drogo stood in front of me, his breaths coming out in slight pants. “What is it?”

He held up a hand and took a deep breath before answering me, “The new slave is having trouble following the rules of the house.”

I shook my head frustrated and ran a hand through my sleep-mussed hair, “I didn’t take him through the rules last night, it makes sense,” I looked back to my bed where Zachariah still sat, “I want to get dressed, but I’ll be down to take care of things. Until then just keep an eye on him, okay?”

Drogo nodded then turned and walked away.

I moved back into my room and went for the search of something to wear, after a few minutes I was satisfied with a pair of simple black running shorts and a well-worn sea foam green racer-back tee, I slipped on a pair of black moccasins and then turned to Zachariah.

He pushed aside the blanket on the bed and walked over to me, “As beautiful as always, MIstress.”

I shook my head lightly at him with a small smile then ruffled his sleep-tossed hair, “Such a sweet-talker.” I told him giving him a kiss on the side of his mouth.

Zachariah smiled, “Only for you.”

Wrapping my arms around his midsection I gave him a brief hug then pulled back to leave and take care of the trouble, “Don’t forget your chores today, I added some repair work onto yours, there’s a board on the garden shed that needs replacing.” I told him.

“Yes Mistress.”

I left him there in my chamber and made my way down to the kitchen.

Noise brought my attention to the kitchen doors, I paused just before opening them, taking a deep breathe then pushing the one door open. I was not prepared for the sight before me; Fox and Terrance had my new slave in a rage, his face was deep red with anger, while Fox held firmly onto his arms and Terrance sat unmoving on his legs. They were all breathing hard while Drogo stood just out of their reach with an annoyed look on his face, “Fox. Terrance.” I spoke sternly, the two looked up at me then let go and got off of my new slave. The newcomer sat up then stood and sent a glare in their direction as they went and sat at the one table. “Explain.” I told them firmly as I looked at the new slave who had now turned to me with anger still present in his eyes. Silence greeted my command and I walked up to the new slave, “Explain.” He glared down at me instead and I let out a frustrated breath before grabbing his shirt front, “Now.” I told him, ignoring me he shook off my hold and moved to leave the kitchen, “Stop.” He walked out ignoring the command and I closed my eyes. Letting out a disappointed breath I turned to Drogo, “Get Zachariah and if you need to Issac also and put him in the Discipline room.”

Drogo nodded and left the kitchen with a grim look on his face.

“Mistress?” Fox came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, “If you’d like I’ll-”

“No.” I murmured placing my hand over his briefly, “I have to be the one to discipline him, not one of my other slaves,” Fox flinched at the word and bowed his head, “He will learn from me, and you are to behave yourselves.”

“Mistress we only-” Terrance began but I held up a hand, cutting off his words.

“I know you only were restraining him, but this is new for him- a new place-new people-new everything. I wanted him set at ease since I can see the weight that he holds, yet you’ve only showed him how unwelcome he is here-how different he is from all of you.”

Terrance shook his head sharply, “Mistress?”

“Yes?”

“We only acted as we did because he verbally attacked you,” Terrance moved to lean against the one counter, “We are all very protective of our Mistress, no one is allowed to hurt you, not anymore.”

I let out a small sigh, “What did he say?”

Terrance and Fox shared a small look then turned back to me, “He-”

The door opened and Issac stepped inside, “He’s in the room, we put him on the wall restraints, like you had done to us for our first time.”

I nodded then turned to Fox and Terrance, “Go do your chores.” They nodded and left, I turned to Issac, “How is he?”

Issac let out a sigh, “Enraged. Drogo got a bite on this arm and I had to stop Zachariah from hitting him to knock him out.” I shook my head disappointed.

“He’s eaten?” I questioned.

“Yes, Mistress.”

I nodded in return then grabbed an orange out the the fruit basket and made my way out of the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter has so far been a bit of a challenge for me. I want it to be perfect, but I will try to get it out as soon as possible. After it things should be going smoothly.


End file.
